A Christmas Adventure
by StudentFromGallifrey
Summary: The boy Flora has had a crush on since 8th grade has been invited to the Professor's Christmas party! But when a storage box addressed from Descole arrives in the middle of the party, will they, or the world, survive the coming danger? "A Christmas Party"
1. Chapter 1

** Hello everyone, my name is Dalek Killer! This is my first story ever, so please R&R! Let me know if you see anything that needs to be fixed, please! And now, the first chapter of my first ever Fan Fiction story ever!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton, nor do I own Doctor Who. If I did, do you think I would be writing fan fiction?**

Fourteen year old Flora Reinhold held the dress up to her body and sighed. "I don't know Emmy; it's a nice dress, but the neckline kind of low. I don't think the Professor would approve."

"Flora, you are almost fifteen years old. You're old enough to start making your own decisions now," replied Emmy. "Plus, with that short of a neckline, you'll make all the boys drool."

"Emmy, you're terrible! I don't think I want that kind of attention from boys! At least, not yet."

"Relax Flora, I was just kidding. And don't tell me you haven't had a crush on a boy yet."

"Well, there is this one boy… But we're just acquaintances. I doubt that he even really knows me."

"Oh, what is his name?"

"Um, Benjamin," Flora said, a faint blush appearing her cheeks. "But rumor has it that he is already dating someone."

"Well Flora, you are a knock out. I bet you could even get Clive."

"Emmy, I would never want to date him, not after he kidnaped me and locked me in that cage," she said, shivering. "That man should have gotten life in prison, not just fifty years!"

"Whatever, let's just get our dresses and go home. Are you getting that dress?"

Flora looked between the dress in her hands and back to Emmy. "I'll take it."

Meanwhile…

Lying on his bed, twelve year-old Luke Triton was reading his latest book, "_Touched by an Angel." _The Professor was at Gressenheller University, and Flora was out dress shopping with Emmy. So he really had nothing to do other than read. And read he did, until he heard a key in the door. He jumped out of bed that would surprise even an Olympian, grabbed a strange metal bucket, and ran to the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stuck the bucket looking device on his head and yelled: "Halt or you will be deleted!" The device, really a toy head of a Cyberman from his favorite T.V. show, changed his voice from a preteen's voice into a robotic sound.

There was a low chuckle from the Professor. "Ho ho, Luke, do you really think that that tin bucket will stop me? I think that I will steal your Tom Baker figurine first."

Luke pointed his right arm at the Professor and replied: "Hostile actions will be deleted!"

"Ok, Cyber Leader, do you want to help me make some custard? Tomorrow is Christmas Eve after all."

"Sure Professor, I would love to!"

"Then why don't you take that helmet back to your room and wash your hands. After that, we have to send out the Invitations for our Christmas party."

"Ok Professor. I would love too!"

**Gosh, 594 words?** **Sorry that this was so short, but I will have more soon. I will try to update at least once a week, but with school and a Bio teacher who loves homework, I doubt that will happen 'till Christmas Break. Don't forget to review! This story will be at least 5 to 10 chapters, so there will be plenty to read. The next chapter should be up next weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello everyone! Two in one day? I'm on a roll! Just call me Jam! Welcome to the second chapter of "A Christmas Party"! I hope you all enjoy, however it is not all good news. KodaBear, a friend of mine on a Facebook game called Battle Pirates, has passed away today this morning. Please keep her family and friends in your hearts and prayers as they struggle with this difficult time.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Professor Layton.**

Somewhere else…

'Bam, Bambambambambam!'

'Incoming!'

'Take cover!'

"Benjamin! Turn your game down, now!" Said Benjamin's mom from downstairs.

"Fine!" he yelled back as he ran from a T-90.

"Benjamin, you got something in the mail. It's from a Professor Layton." His little sister said

from outside his door.

_Professor Layton, what would he want with me? _"What is it, Susan?"

"It appears to be a Christmas card; he is inviting you and Jeremy to his Christmas party."

"Jeremy, huh? What would the good Professor want with him?"

"I don't know, but I think you should go."

"Why, Susan? I have a paper to write; I can't go!"

"If you have a paper to write, why are you playing Call of Duty? You are going." His mom said as she walked into his room. "It's either that or catching up on all your late work."

"Hmm, late work or a party, I think I'm going to go. When is it?"

"Today, you better start getting ready. You'll be leaving in two hours." His mom replied.

"I'm leaving at two? Do you know where my tie is?"

"You can wear your bow-tie I got you for Christmas last year!" Yelled Susan as she beamed a big tooth missing smile. "Dress up as the Doctor!"

"Why would I go as the Doctor? Doctor Who is too boring for me to watch."

"Mom, he talked bad about Doctor Who!"

"Yes Susan, I know. Now get ready Benjamin, I'll be taking you soon."

"Can I finish this level? I'm almost done."

"One more level, but that's it, okay?"

"Sure Mom!"

_Yesterday, when Flora came home…_

"Professor, you have to see my dress!"

"Goodness, Flora! A true lady never yells unless she has to."

"Sorry Professor, I just want you to see it!"

"Okay Flora, go change into it, I'll see you in it when you come down."

"Okay!"

"Umm, Professor? There is something I need to tell you." Emmy said. "It's about the dress."

"Please tell me it's not blue, blue is not Flora's color."

"It's not that, it is about the-"

"Okay Professor, here it is!"

"Wow, Flora! You look great!" Luke exclaimed as he walked from the kitchen.

"Flora! Tha-that neck, it's so, so, low! A true lady never shows that much skin." Stammered the Professor.

"Professor, there is no cleavage in that dress, it is perfectly decent." Emmy told him. "And plus, she is almost fifteen, surely she can wear a dress with a lower neck line."

"I'll take it from you Emmy. After all, a true gentleman always listens to a lady."

"Yay! Thank you Professor!" Flora exclaimed as she hugged him.

**Gosh, this chapter was so hard to write. But I will prevail! But it is very hard to write something when someone you know has passed away. Especially when you have just talked to them the night before. So I ask again, please keep her family and friends in your hearts and prayers. **

**-Dalek Killer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me again! Expect a lot of updates on Christmas Break, so be merry! Special thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

**Puzzle Solver,**

**BlueJay-01,**

**Seventh Sunset,**

**More special thanks to Puzzle Solver for an O.C. named Gabriella Flynn!**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

A single black Cadillac pulled up to the house, if it could be called that. The place was huge; someone with lots of money must have lived there. The three occupants looked at it with awe. Christmas lights decorated the trees and roof edges, and a Nativity Scene decorated the front lawn.

The driver of the car got out and whistled. "Wow, now that's a house."

"You're my brother, Jeremy? That is clearly a Convention Center." Benjamin replied.

"You're both wrong; that is defiantly a school gymnasium." Jeremy's date, Kim Takahashi told the both of them. Jeremy could only stare at her in awe, with her long dark tresses swaying gently, her chocolate eyes reflecting the gentle light from the lights, her beautiful bod-

"Hello, Earth to Jeremy! You in there, buddy?" Benjamin almost yelled, waving his hand in front of Jeremy's face. "Mom was counting on you watching me, not the other way around."

"Huh, oh yeah. Sorry, I faded out there for a sec, let's get going." Jeremy replied. He then started to walk to the house, Kim and Benjamin right behind him.

Benjamin turned to Kim and asked her: "You know; I'm having a hard time telling what you see in him. He didn't even hold his arm out to you!"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right, but he does make Trigonometry look easy."

"You like him because he's good at math?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"No reason, but if he didn't hold his arm out to you, then may I?"

Kim giggled. "Sure, if you don't mind. At least there is one true gentleman around here."

"Very well then, my lady. You're Ball awaits you!" He said as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Why thank you, my lord." She tried to say through her giggles.

"You're welcome. But we need to get inside before-"

'BANG!'

"Look out!"

Hearing this, Benjamin instinctively jumped in front of Kim, taking directly to the center of his chest… a snow ball. More exactly an ice ball. The force of the hard frozen water impacting him caused him to fall over, landing rear first into cold, and wet snow.

Three kids ran up to him; a blond girl and a boy wearing a blue cap, who Benjamin presumed to be around twelve, and another boy who was around thirteen years old. He was wearing a pair of round glasses and suspenders. He was wearing a tux not unlike his, minus the jacket. He held out a hand to Benjamin and said: "Sorry 'bout that, looks like my Snowzooka needs a little tweaking in the accuracy department. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Spencer Aptiva, first generation engineer."

It was then that Benjamin noticed a tube like thing in Spencer's right hand. "Ow, that hurt. Hey, that, Snowzooka of yours, how does it work? I'm Benjamin, by the way."

"Good to meet you, Benjamin. You know me already; this is Luke, and this adorable little thing here is Gabby. She helped design the combustion chamber." Spencer said as he put his arm around her. Gabby blushed and pulled out of his arm.

"Combustion chamber, like in a cannon? Isn't that a little dangerous for kids your age?" Kim asked.

"Not at all, miss. It only uses baking soda and vinegar. The only danger is gagging from the horrendous stench produced when it is fired." Gabby told her, as Spencer was too busy helping Benjamin up.

"Luke, Gabby! Are you three alright?" The five of them heard. They turned towards the building and say four people running to them. One was wearing a huge top hat, which seemed to be glued to his head, another, a female, was wearing a yellow ball gown. A third, who was Benjamin's age, was wearing a lavender dress, were running to them.

'_How do you run I heels?' _Benjamin couldn't help but think. He then got a good look at the girl's face. _'Huh? What is she doing here?'_

Benjamin quickly started to brush snow out of his dark hair. Truth be told, he had a crush on her since his family moved here during the seventh grade. He turned around to face the newcomers, and he and the girl blurted out the same thing at the same time.

"What are you doing here?"

** OH, cliff-y! Ok, so it's a terrible cliffhanger. I don't like cliffhangers, so hopefully there will not be another one. This is defiantly the chapter I'm the most proud of, so… Yay! And it is Christmas, so guess what will be updated a lot? Go on, guess! I will be putting up a poll on my profile, so don't forget to vote!**

** Until later,**

**Dalek Killer**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hi, it's me, Dalek Killer! No, StudentFromGallifrey! I changed my name, not my person. Some of you may have noticed that I didn't upload a lot over Christmas break. I have a good reason for that… umm, never mind, I don't have one, so sorry! Some of you may have noticed that I changed the genre of story from 'Romance/Family' to 'Romance/Adventure'. Why? "A Christmas Party" would have died and disappeared into the hundreds of other stories here if I didn't. **

**Special thanks for reviewing:**

**BlueJay-01 (How do you do that cool clover symbol in the reviews?)**

**Rebekah star**

**Anyways… on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I was going to have Benjamin do it, but he said he was still recovering from being hit by an Anti-Tank snowball. So, I'll do it. Nope, still don't have the rights to PL.**

"Benjamin?"

"Flora? Fancy meeting you here."

"Flora, do you know him?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I do. But what are you doing here? Do you know the Professor?"

"Actually Flora, we do know each other. I had him watch you while you were in Dropstone." The Professor said.

"You knew that Don Palo kidnapped me? And you didn't do anything? I can't believe you!"

"Now, Flora. I had Benjamin make sure nothing happened to you. He was the one who untied you."

"That was you? You're the one who saved me?"

Benjamin rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I wouldn't call it saving, more like waiting 'till Don left and cutting the ropes around your wrists."

"…You saved me."

"Fine, I guess that I-"

Everyone was startled when a gruff voice rang out around the lawn. "You there, Give me that!"

They turned around to see Spencer handing the Snowzooka to Inspector Chelmey. "There, now if you create one more weapon, then I'll have Barton follow you everywhere, understand?"

Spencer looked down and mumbled: "Yes sir…"

"Good, now I'll just take this, this, what is this?"

"It's called a Snowzooka, sir."

"Ok, good. Now, I'll take this Snowzooka back to Scotland Yard with me. Don't make another."

"Fine, sir."

"Sorry for the disturbance, Layton. Would you like me to take this whelp in?"

"No, no. This boy and that gun helped reunite some old friends. You can take the gun though."

"Ok, Layton. Call me if you have any other trouble."

"Will do."

"… There goes ten days of hard work, Gabby."

"Well, if you hadn't shot it at Benjamin, we wouldn't be losing ten days of our work."

"I didn't shoot it at him! He jumped in front of the bird!"

"He jumped in front of Miss… Miss… what's your name, miss?"

"My name is Kim Takahashi."

"Thank you, he jumped in front of Miss Takahashi!"

"Well, I need to tweak the aiming pin!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Kids, calm down! It was an accident! And look! I'm fine!"

"Sorry, Benjamin." Gabby and Spencer mumbled at the same time.

"Well, Benjamin. You haven't shrunk in the 'Take Command' sector in two years, have you?"

Benjamin recognized that voice as one he hasn't heard in two years. "Emmy?"

"Well, Benjamin. Did you forget what I looked like? I was standing right here the whole time."

"Emmy! What happened to you after we were in Ambrosia?"

"I could ask you the same thing. After the whole 'Eternal Life' thing, you cut yourself off from us."

"Well, I almost helped the Professor in Folsense!"

"Why didn't you?"

"One of my friends was a little tied up at the time."

"Oh, sureee, assistant number two."

"Do we have to start this again? We all know that I'm the Professor's number one assistant."

"Actually, Benjamin, I'm the-"

"Both of you! I'm the Professor's number one apprentice!"

"Emmy, Luke, Benjamin, I believe that I have an answer to this challenging puzzle. Emmy, you're my number one assistant, Luke is my number one apprentice, and Benjamin is my number one go-to-guy!"

"Ah ha! I knew I was the first apprentice!"

"Number one Assistant! Yes!"

"Go-to-guy?"

"Yes, Benjamin. You have helped me in ways the others haven't. Actually, you all have helped me in special ways. You too, Flora."

"I have?" Flora asked.

"Of course; how could my number one daughter not have helped me?"

"Daughter… I never knew-" Flora started to say.

"Of course you are. The adoption forms were accepted last week. I was going to tell you for Christmas, but I couldn't help myself. Of course, it's only if you want to."

"Yes!" Flora almost yelled.

"Ok, well can we go in now? It's almost dark." Luke asked.

"Sure Luke, we'll get you back to the Buffet Table." The Professor told him.

"Thanks, let's go!" Luke yelled as he dragged Spencer and Gabby behind him.

_Three Hours Later…_

The Professor and Emmy were talking to some reporters by the large Christmas tree by the door. Luke, Gabby, and Spencer were playing some Real-Time Strategy game called Stronghold 2 in the Computer Lab. Jeremy and Kim? Benjamin didn't even know, maybe snogging outside in the gazebo. '_Whatever, oh, is that punch? Well, don't mind if I do'_

"Hey, Benjamin, how do you like the party?" Someone asked.

"Huh?" He asked as he turned around, "Oh, it's great."

"Good. Have you seen Emmy? I was under the impression that she was with the Professor- err, Dad."

"Yeah, she's right over there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

At that moment, the music changed to a slower song. Benjamin heard this and decided to take a gamble.

"Flora, would you like to dance?"

"Uh, what-! I mean, of course but Dad…"

"Don't worry, he's a little busy. He'll be occupied for at least two more dances."

"Okay then," She couldn't help the small blush that creeped onto her face as he gently took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. Now, I must insist that you all leave now."

"But Professor!"

"One more question!"

"Professor Layton Sir!"

"All of you, out before I call Scotland Yard!"

"But!"

"We-!"

"Let's go, guys."

"But, you can't be serious."

"I am, and so is he. We don't need any trouble."

"Fine, boss. See you back at HQ."

"See you there. Sorry for the trouble, Mister Layton and Miss Altava. By the way, is there a girl named Flora Reinhold around here?"

"Yes there is, but you can't talk to her." Emmy told him rather matter-of-factly.

"I just have a gift to her from a… Mister Descole." The reporter told them.

"Descole!" Both The Professor and Emmy cried. "What's your name boy?" Emmy asked him.

"S-Sidney Barde. I ticket he isn't a friend of yours then?"

"No, not at all. Thanks for the package, but I suggest you leave immediately. You need to make sure that those reporters aren't terrorizing someone important." Said the Professor.

"Yes sir, sorry for the interruption, Professor."

"Well Professor, we need to find- oh, well will you look at that."

"What Emmy- oh."

There was Flora, on the dance floor, dancing a slow dance with Benjamin.

"Well Professor, looks like she already found someone."

"Well, a true gentleman does not interrupt a lady, no matter what."

Luckily for the Professor, the song ended just then. He watched as Benjamin escorted Flora back to her table and pulled her seat out for her. Benjamin then sat down in the seat across from her.

"Well, he is already a gentleman Professor."

"I know. But my Fatherly instincts that make me want to kick him out the door will have to wait."

Emmy and Layton walked to the table and sat down.

"Flora."

"D-dad! Look, I can explain!"

"It was my idea to dance, Professor, I'm to blame." Benjamin covered for her.

'_Wow, not that's a gentleman.' _"It's not that, but something else entirely. Do you know a Sidney Barde?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry. Why, may I ask?"

"Barde? As in, Arianna and Tony Barde?"

The quartet turned around to look at Luke, who was holding a cookie in his hand. Gabby stood not far behind him.

"Emmy! How could we have overlooked that? Perhaps he is a cousin of theirs."

"I doubt it. He probably would have reacted differently to us then."

"You're right Emmy, it was probably just a coincidence."

"Mind telling Flora and I what's going on?"

"Ah, yes. A Sidney Barde arrived with the reporters and left us a box, addressed for you, Flora. He said it was from…Descole."

"Descole? Who is he?" Flora asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Someone you don't want to meet, Flora. But Professor, he is dead! He fell of the Detra-giganto! I watched him fall!" Benjamin exclaimed.

"Where is the box, Dad?"

"Right here. I don't want to open it inside though. It might be dangerous."

"If it's a bomb Professor," Benjamin started. "Then it won't matter if we open it outside. Anyways, there is a puzzle keeping it shut. Flora and I will try to figure it out."

**Puzzle 001: The Pyramids **_**Try to work it out for yourself before looking at the Hints. It is really simple.**_

**If Side A of a Pyramid is 100 feet tall and Side B is K feet tall, how tall is Side C?**

**Hints:**

**1: It's a pyramid, so it's an Equilateral triangle.**

**2: Do you need Pythagorean's Theorem? Only if you are really stuck.**

**3: Continuing from Hint 2, Pythagorean's Theorem is A****2****+B****2****=C****2****. That should help you a bit.**

**Super Hint: Equilateral has the Greek root for Equal. If A=100, then B and C =?**

"Ah hah!" Benjamin and Flora yelled at the same time. "This puzzle was a snap!"

**StudentFromGallifrey: Oh, a puzzle! There will be more of these, so be prepared! Sorry for the late post, but I had a really bad Sinus Infection. All better now, so hurray!**


End file.
